Star Wars The Old Republic Character Tales
by Hitokiri Akins
Summary: Do you roleplay your characters on the servers within the context of the game? I do. And these characters I have created for the stories I am playing in the game.
1. Jedi Knight Ragdat

**Author's note: **As with many on the servers, I have to have a backstory for the characters I create to keep my interest. Ragdat here is my Jedi Knight. Giving him a backstory helps me keep his personality in mind as I play the game, as well as help me know what he'd choose in dialogue. Now, on with the tale!

Kel Dor Jedi Master Tila Koon felt a disturbance in the Force on Nar Shaddaa. Not an easy task on a planet like Nar Shaddaa, but the powerful nature of the disturbance drew her from her business and right to it like a beacon. She followed it to a combat arena, where a fight was being held; a young male Rattataki against a Nikto warrior. The Nikto, Bardaa, a red skinned, or Kajain'sa'Nikto, was a champion of the arena for ten years, and had hundreds of victories under his belt, was the fan favorite. But the Rattataki, Ragdat, was an up and coming warrior who seemed to be able to sense what his opponents were going to do before they did it, and moved with such speed and grace, despite his stocky build, and managed to hit harder than his build should allow for. Master Koon knew of two ways one could do this; mastery of Teräs Käsi, or sensitivity to the Force.

When the match began, she knew right away that Ragdat was not a Teräs Käsi master; he never used any of the stances she had read about, nor did he use the movements of the style either. Ragdat's fighting style was brutal, but also efficient. It was thuggish, but there wasn't a single wasted movement. Ragdat easily dodged the blows of the champion Bardaa, and put the Nikto down quickly and brutally when he was off balance. When the battle was over and Radgat's hand was raised as champion, Master Koon knew that the Rattataki was not only sensitive to, but strong in, the Force.

When the matches and celebrations were over, Master Koon tracked the Rattataki back to his apartment, and stood outside the door, trying to figure out how to approach him. During the celebrations, Master Koon could feel Ragdat's frustrations at his life, and how he wished to be more than just some pit champion. Master Koon figured that Ragdat knew he was meant for something greater, but didn't know exactly what, and felt empty because of it. She knew then how to approach her pitch as she buzzed his door.

When Ragdat opened the door, he took one look at Master Koon, and said "Sorry lady, I'm not into…whatever you are," and was just about to close it when Master Koon pushed through the door.

"I think you misunderstand my intentions, young man. I am not a groupie or a prostitute," Master Koon said, opening her cloak slightly so her lightsaber was in plain view. "My name is Tila Koon, and I am a Master of the Jedi Order."

"Jedi Order?" Ragdat said, his voice full of confusion. "What does a Jedi want with me?"

Master Koon closed the door behind her, and sat down on Ragdat's couch. "Because of something I can sense within you. I can feel the Force within you, strongly. You can train to become a Jedi."

"A Jedi?" Ragdat said, slightly interested in Master Koon's words, but also resistant to them. "Why would I want to be a Jedi? I've everything I want here; a nice place to live, good food, credits, and the chance to fight whenever I want!"

Master Koon nodded her head knowingly. She had read up on his species; the Rattataki were a violent race drawn to battle and war, so she knew how to reel him in. "Ragdat, the Jedi have many opportunities to fight. We are trained in combat from the moment we enter the Order in many fighting styles, both armed and unarmed, and have many opportunities to use these," She said. "And the 'peace' between the Republic and the Empire will not last forever. Eventually, the Sith will attack again, and we will be forced to defend the Republic once more."

Ragdat was intrigued by this; he'd been in a lot of fights, both on Nar Shaddaa and Rattatak, but a war? And against the Empire too. After what Darth Vich had done to his people, he would love a chance at payback. But he only saw one problem. "Don't you Jedi only take children for training?"

"It is ideal to begin training as children. Their minds are open and willing to learn," Master Koon said. "Adults have more difficulty opening their minds to the Force. But it's not impossible; many beings over the centuries have begun their training later in life, and had become powerful and renowned members of our Order."

Ragdat was convinced. "So what do I need to do?"

Master Koon stood, and extended her hand. "Come with me. I will take you one of our basic training academies to help you learn to open your mind to the Force and control the abilities you have used all your life. From there, you will head to Tython to complete your training."

Ragdat was taken aback. "You're not going to train me?"

"No," Master Koon said. "I have other responsibilities to take care of, and the masters on Arkania have experience in aiding nascent Force users begin their training."

Ragdat considered again for a moment before making his decision. He reached out to Master Koon's extended hand, and shook it. "All right, I'll accept your offer and become a Jedi."

Master Koon nodded. "You've just taken your first step into a later world."


	2. Jedi Consular Vedere Marr

**Author's note: **As with many on the servers, I have to have a backstory for the characters I create to keep my interest. Vedere here is my Jedi Consular. Giving her a backstory helps me keep her personality in mind as I play the game, as well as help me know what she'd choose in dialogue. Now, on with the tale!

"Past the surface, there is the Force."

No other species understands this better than the Miraluka, and no other Miraluka understands these words better than Vedere Marr. Raised on the stories of her ancestor, the great Jedi Master Visas Marr, Vedere knew that her fate lied with the Jedi.

Vedere dedicated her life to becoming a Jedi. When other children were playing with toys, Vedere was reading up on her ancestor's exploits. When other children were learning about the gods Ashala and Bogan, Vedere was learning from the Luka Sene on how to extend her sensory powers. And even among the Luka Sene, Vedere was a prodigy and joined the Sene Seekers by the age of 13.

So it was to no one's surprise when Vedere petitioned for Jedi training at 16. But her superiors among the Luka Sene were concerned about her path. Vedere's progress was prodigious, but it made her cocky. They were concerned that her path would lead her in a very dark direction, so they made a deal with Vedere. They would contact the Jedi Order about training, but only after making a trip to Katarr and "seeing what she needed to see." Vedere, anxious to continue on her ancestor's path, readily agreed, and took the first ship she could get.

When Vedere landed on Katarr, she immediately felt the darkness that permeated the planet. "Just like the stories," Vedere though, thinking to the story of its destruction by the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus. And when she stepped off her ship and onto the still barren soil, she had a vision; a vision of Katarr's destruction. Of the devastation that Darth Nihilus caused in his attack; all of the pain, all of the suffering, all of the death, all at once. She dropped to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks, breathing heavily. She took a few moments to compose herself before beginning her sojourn onto the world.

Vedere continued to have visions of the devastation of Katarr, each more horrific than the last. But it was when she made her way to the spot where her ancestor met Darth Nihilus that she had her most graphic vision. Not only did she see the events as they had occurred three hundred years before, but she experienced what her ancestor had experience. She saw the galaxy as Darth Nihilus had; beings on other planets unable to feel the Force, disconnected from one another and lost in the crush of humanity. And this horrified Vedere and broke her heart; having lived her life with the Force, she had never imagined an existence without it.

When Vedere finally regained her composure, she saw her ancestor in a ghostly form. "Now you see the danger of the Dark Side," Visas said, helping Vedere to her feet. "No you see the horrors it can inflict upon the galaxy."

"Why would he do this?" Vedere stammered out, still overwhelmed at what she had seen and felt.

"He was a wound in the Force, more presence than flesh, and in his wake life died… sacrificing itself to his hunger," Visas said. "He cared nothing for the Sith or its teachings… or the Jedi. And had the Jedi been eradicated, he would have fed on the galaxy to sate his hunger."

"He sounded unstoppable…" Vedere stammered out. She was still overwhelmed with what she had experienced.

"That's what I thought too," Visas said. "Until his mirror emerged. Meetra Surik, also a wound in the Force, brought light to his darkness. Only she could sever my link with him, and replace it with her own. Only she could resist his hunger, because like him, she drew the Force in instead of radiating it. This, and many other things, made her the only one who could defeat him."

Finally regaining her composure, Vedere understood what her ancestor was telling her. "So that's why the Luka Sene stressed the importance of the Seekers."

"And the Jedi do the same on the galactic scale," Visas said. "The Dark Side leads to suffering and pain, and we do what we must to alleviate it."

"Yes, I see," Vedere said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you, Visas."

"You're welcome, descendant," Visas said. "Now return home, and begin your path anew."

Vedere's walk back to her ship was uneventful, but she continued to contemplate what her ancestor had taught her. She now understood, _truly_ understood, the danger of the Dark Side, and what both the Sene Seekers AND the Jedi were for. Her conviction to join the Jedi Order renewed, but now she finally had the one quality she had lacked; a calmness of spirit that was necessary to combat the Dark Side in all forms.

Upon returning to Alpheridies and once again meeting with her superiors among the Luka Sene, they immediately saw a huge difference. Gone was the excitable young girl who leaped before she looked. What stood before them was a calm young woman who had learned wisdom the hard way. "So, you've seen what you needed to see," the eldest of the Luka Sene said.

"Yes, I have," Vedere said, and began recanting the tale before being cut off by her elder.

"What you saw was for you alone," the elder said. "You must incorporate what you experienced into your being, and never forget it."

"Yes, elder," Vedere said tranquilly.

The elder, who could now truly feel the change in Vedere, made his decision. "As for your petition to join the Jedi, we will contact them right away. We will let you know as soon as we get a response."

"Thank you elder," Vedere said. "Now, if I may take my leave, I would like to begin my meditation."

"Of course," the elder said. And as Vedere left the room, the elder smiled. The fact that the girl willingly went to her meditations instead of going kicking and screaming spoke immensely about the changes in the girl.

Three days later, Vedere was on a shuttle toward the Kamparas Jedi Training Center to begin her life as a Jedi.


	3. Trooper Amelisan

**Author's note: **As with many on the servers, I have to have a backstory for the characters I create to keep my interest. Amelisan here is my Trooper. Giving her a backstory helps me keep her personality in mind as I play the game, as well as help me know what she'd choose in dialogue. Also, any mistakes on medical knowledge is unintentional. I'm in the IT field, not the medical field. Now, on with the tale!

Fire. Smoke. Blood. Charred bodies. Falling buildings. These were the things that Amelisan thought of when she thought of Coruscant. Her home. She was 14 when the Sith sacked it. And that day was burned in her memory as well as on her face.

That day started so simply; she was simply riding the bus to school. She was talking with her friends over…something….the details didn't matter to her anymore, when the shockwave from the explosion knocked the bus from its path. The driver had lost control, and the bus went hurdling out of the sky and toward an apartment building.

The bus crashed through the building, destroying the apartment, and killed the driver. Amelisan dug herself out of the bus, coughing from the smoke and dust in the air, looking around to see if anyone else was okay. She managed to get everyone who could move out of the bus, but many were either too injured to move and bleeding heavily, or were simply dead from the impact.

Amelisan managed to get the group out of the bus, and surveyed the apartment. Everything that the bus had impacted with had been destroyed, but most notable was the blood and viscera everywhere. Apparently, the bus had killed a family.

The other kids were coping the best that they could; shock, fear, and in some cases, catatonia. Only Amelisan managed to keep her head and figure out what they needed to do to survive. "I can freak out when we're safe," she thought as she attempted to use her holocom. But the device had broken in the crash. She looked around the apartment to find something she could use to call for help, but to no avail.

Shortly after that failure, Amelisan felt the building shake. She knew immediately the gravity of the situation; the apartment was unstable. It would collapse soon if Amelisan didn't get them out of there. She ran to the front door, through the thick dusty smoke, and found it to be fused shut. She hurriedly looked around the apartment for something to pry the door open. She managed to rip something she could use as a pry bar off the bus, and worked quickly to get the door open. After a good five minutes, she managed to get the door open just enough for the kids to squeeze through.

And it wasn't a moment too soon, because that was the moment when the apartment started to crumble. "Everybody out, now!" Amelisan screamed. The other kids snapped out of their melancholy and immediately started running toward the door. Amelisan kept screaming for them to move faster, until every finally all the kids who could escape had. And when Amelisan got out herself, she saw the apartment collapse behind her, and fall down into the apartment below. She looked away, not wanting to think about the people in the apartment below.

When Amelisan was sure they were safe, she took a deep breath, and started coughing heavily. She coughed so hard that she ended up vomiting. Once she was done vomiting, she rubbed her eyes, trying get whatever was stuck in her eyes out, only to scream in pain, because whatever was in her eyes was abrasive enough to tear at her cornea and into the pupil. She was now blinded, and started hyperventilating. She tried to calm herself, but started into another coughing fit before passing out for a lack of air.

She woke up in a hospital bed, a breathing mask over her face. Her vision was still blurred, but she heard a few voices around her, and recognized two of them. Her mother and father were talking to someone, most like a doctor, about her. "Mom? Dad?" Amelisan wheezed out, and everyone's attention turned to her. The next thing she heard was everyone shuffling and then her mom's voice saying "You're going to be okay, honey."

"How did I get here?" Amelisan wheezed out.

The doctor recounted the tale of how Amelisan came into their care. Apparently after passing out, her friends immediately sprang into action to save the one who saved them. One of them began knocking on doors, trying to find someone who was home who had a holocom they could use to call for an ambulance to get them all help. Once then got confirmation that help was on the way, they headed toward the roof so they could get airlifted to the hospital.

Once airlifted, all the children were treated for smoke inhalation. But Amelisan, due to her heavy activity trying to rescue her friends, inhaled so much smoke that she was unable to take in oxygen due to the toxins in her lungs. They put Amelisan on a breather to save her, and rushed her to the hospital.

Amelisan zoned out as the doctor explained how they treated her, and began blinking to try to get her sight back to normal. When that had no effect, she raised her hands and began rubbing them. When that had no effect, she spoke up. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

The room got quiet, and had she been able to make it out, she would have seen the forlorn looks on her parents.

"Your eyes were damaged. You'll eventually go blind if you don't get cybernetic replacements," The doctor said. "Further more, your respiratory bronchioles were badly damaged due to the toxic smoke you inhaled trying to save your friends."

"What's that mean?" Amelisan wheezed out.

"It means you're going to need cybernetics in your lungs as well," her dad said.

"Do whatever you need to save our daughter," Her mom said.

"As soon as she's stabilized, we'll do that right away," The doctor said.

As she recuperated over the next three days, Amelisan listened to news reports. Apparently, a Mandalorian had taken down Coruscant's shields, allowing the Sith Empire to attack the planet. They laid siege to the Jedi Temple, and began slaughtering the Senators to cow the Republic into submission. And while the Jedi fought valiantly, the Sith managed to murder the Supreme Chancellor.

"So, it's the Sith that did this to me," Amelisan thought when she heard this. She vowed that that she would make the Empire pay for what had been done to her.

That was nine years ago. And now, as Havoc Squad's newest recruit, she finally had her opportunity to give back some of what she felt that day.


	4. Imperial Agent Allisani

**Author's note: **As with many on the servers, I have to have a backstory for the characters I create to keep my interest. Allisani here is my Imperial Agent. Giving her a backstory helps me keep her personality in mind as I play the game, as well as help me know what she'd choose in dialogue. And yes, I'm aware I've spoiled the ending of this character's story ending in the opening paragraph. But to keep me vested, I had to do something that made her unique. Now, on with the tale!

Secret Police. Imperial Intelligence. Cipher Agent. Republic SIS. "Unaligned" shadow agent with secret Republic leanings. Allisani has taken on many roles in her life, and within each of those roles laid many other roles. Accustomed to the shadows, Allisani is used to being many people over time, but sometimes, it gets hard to remember who she is, and why. And when that happens, she thinks back to how it all started.

As a member of the Chiss Ascendancy secret police, she did what she had to in order to keep her society safe. Sometimes that required diplomacy. Others, seduction. Sometimes that required stealthy infiltration. And even others, it required assassination. And Allisani had no problem with these tactics, because it protected the Ascendancy from threats both inside and out.

But when the offer from Imperial Intelligence came, Allisani was hesitant. She didn't like the Sith; the Dark Side of the Force was dangerous, and made the users even moreso. And the fact that the Sith ran the Empire made her seriously consider turning the offer down. So when she talked to her superior about the offer, she wasn't surprised when he tried to convince her otherwise.

"You are one of our best agents, Allisani," Her superior said. "And accepting this offer will show the Empire our commitment to our alliance."

"But sir, the Empire looks down upon non-humans," Allisani said. "How do you expect me to complete my missions if the Empire's citizens do not respect me?"

"Force them to respect you," Her superior said. "You'll be a member of Imperial Intelligence; they won't have a choice but to respect your authority."

"But the Empire raises all its citizens to view anyone that's not human as substandard," Allisani protested. "Even my superiors and supposed colleagues will look at me as inferior."

"But even they won't be able to deny your skill," Her superior said. "The Empire needs people like you just as much as the Ascendancy does."

"They why shouldn't I stay here? You said it yourself, the Ascendancy needs people like me," Allisani said.

"We do," Her superior said. "But we need you more in Imperial Intelligence. We will show the Empire the value of our people."

Allisani sighed, knowing she couldn't win this battle. And her superior was right; she'd be wasting her talents here. As an Agent of Imperial Intelligence, Allisani would get the chance to improve her skills as well, which would enable her to defend her home world, and allow her to see new worlds.

Still, she didn't like the Sith. They were dangerous, to both the Empire and Csilla. When she brought this up, her superior allayed her fears.

"Imperial Intelligence cleans up the messes left by the military and Sith," her superior said. "Sometimes, you will be required to bring down those who are truly a threat to the Empire and Csilla."

"Just as we do for our own government," Allisani said. "Very well, I'll accept the offer."

Two years later, Allisani has realized the truth; that the Empire was the real threat to the Ascendancy. And the only way to save it was to bring it down from the inside. But unlike the Eagle, she wouldn't be a terrorist. She would continue to "defend the Empire" as the unofficial shadow agent that she had become after deleting all her records with the Black Codex, until the call came from Ardun Kothe to do what was necessary to free her people.


	5. Sith Warrior Adaso

**Author's note: **As with many on the servers, I have to have a backstory for the characters I create to keep my interest. Adaso here is my Sith Warrior. Giving him a backstory helps me keep his personality in mind as I play the game, as well as help me know what he'd choose in dialogue. Now, on with the tale!

Vette sat quietly in the shuttle to Dromund Kaas. She knew very little of her new master, Adaso, but was very curious. She knew he was Sith, both in species and effect, and she knew he removed her shock collar, so he had at least a small amount of compassion. But beyond that, she knew nothing. And her curiosity about him outweighed her apprehension about asking.

"Master? May I ask a question?" Vette asked.

"It depends on what you wish to know," Adaso said, still holding the datapad he was looking at.

"What were you before you became Sith?" Vette asked.

"I have always been Sith, Vette," Adaso answered, not looking up from the datapad. "Only now, the Empire finally recognizes it."

"Okay, vague answer," Vette said, rolling her eyes. She slumped back in her seat. "Thanks for sharing."

Adaso grinned, and set his datapad down. "I was born into a noble house that predates the Empire, and even the landing of the Dark Jedi. My line dates back to Adas, our first king."

"Wow," Vette said, her interest piqued. "You're a noble?"

"Most Sith of the pure blood are," Adaso said. "But my line is far older than most."

"I see…" Vette said, but in reality she didn't.

"That's why my family raised me to be a Sith Lord, even before being selected for the Academy," Adaso said. "I had four siblings growing up; only I was strong enough to make it to adulthood."

"Wow, that's cruel," Vette said flippantly.

"It was necessary," Adaso said. "Only the strongest join the Sith Order, and my parents made sure that only those who were worthy survived to enter the Academy."

"Your people are insane," Vette said, but immediately regretted it. She wasn't sure how far she could push this master; this one could kill her without even using his hands, after all.

But Adaso was not offended. He always enjoyed discussing his people's history with outsiders; it helped them understand their place in the Empire. "Perhaps. But I was given every opportunity to excel; combat, etiquette, history, domination of the Force, and above all, honor."

Vette was relieved that Adaso was not offended, and figured that she could ask him anything, so long as in private. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Because my line dates so back so far, I am to carry myself a certain way," Adaso said. "To know certain things, and to treat people a certain way. To treat my superiors with the respect they have earned, and to show those below me the respect their position demands."

"And treat those at those at the bottom like poo doo?" Vette snapped.

"A happy and healthy slave is better at their job than a terrified, sick and malnourished slave," Adaso said. "Fear is as much of a tool as compassion. And anyone who tells you otherwise has no honor or concept for power. If compassion will grant you power, then you use it. If mercy will grant you power, then use it. And if terror will grant you power, you use it."

"As for Imperials, it is best to keep them on their toes," Adaso continued. "Their role is to serve the Sith, both my people and the Order, and they must know the price of failure."

Vette wanted to ask more, but they were notified that the shuttle was about to land. She figured that, so long as they were in private, she could ask later.


	6. Sith Inquisitor Koyi'shak

**Author's note: **As with many on the servers, I have to have a backstory for the characters I create to keep my interest. Koyi'shak here is my Sith Inquisitor. Giving her a backstory helps me keep her personality in mind as I play the game, as well as help me know what she'd choose in dialogue. Now, on with the tale!

Koyi'shak never wanted to be a slave. The fact that she grew up off Ryloth helped her avoid that fate for most of her life, but eventually, the inevitable happened. A blue skinned young twi'lek woman made her desirable to many people, both in Republic and Imperial space. But where other twi'lek trained themselves in dance and how to act, Koyi'shak trained how to fight. Unarmed, blasters, vibroblades, everything she could think of to make her undesirable as a slave.

Unfortunately, this was not enough to keep her free. The world she lived on was under Imperial control, and a group of Imperial soldiers attacked her people. Filled with anger, Koyi'skak drew her blaster and returned fire, taking down three Imperial soldiers before she was knocked out from behind.

When Koyi'shak came to, she was wearing force cuffs and a shock collar, and staring down and Imperial slave breaker, along with a group of other twi'leks. Koyi'skak didn't know whom she hated more; the Imperial soldiers who attacked her home, the slave breaker who thought he could break her, or the cowards who didn't fight to be free.

"There are those of you who think you won't be broken," The slave breaker said, stopping right in front of Koyi'shak. "You are wrong. I have broken hundreds of slaves for the Empire, and I will break hundreds more. You are nothing more than a statistic to me."

"_Mark my words human, I will be free,_" Koyi'shak said, speaking in her native tongue of Ryl. She knew that the Imperial slave breaker didn't understand her, and would only be angered by her refusal to speak Basic. "_I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to be free. Even pretend to be broken!_"

As Koyi'shak suspected, the slave breaker used the shock collar on her, and taunted her the entire time. "This is the price of defiance, slaves. Submit, or you will suffer," the slaver breaker said. He let go of the shock button. "And you will submit by NEVER using that barbaric tongue again!"

Koyi'shak grinned angrily. Again she spoke in Ryl, to spite the slave breaker. "_One more shock, and I will acquiesce. Do it!_" And, to put a point on it, she spit on the slave breaker.

Again, the slave breaker shocked her, and the pain was more intense than before. But Koyi'shak endured, promising herself that she wouldn't be broken, no matter what they did, and she would escape. She fell to her knees in pain as the slaver breaker stopped shocking her.

"Obey me, slave!" The breaker yelled.

"Yes," Koyi'shak said, a slight grin on her face. Things were going according to her plans. She looked up at the slave breaker, still defiance in her eyes. "I obey."

This continued for a month; small acts of defiance with quick "contrition" to show the slaver breaker that she was being "broken", all the while paying attention to Imperial practices. She suffered indignities though; the acid poured on her face that left a permanent scar was the most painful. But eventually, she was placed in the home of a prominent Moff as a house slave.

Koyi'shak took the abuse that Imperial slaves took, all the while learning the home's security, as well as the movements of the Moff's family. She waited six months before making her move.

She started with the Moff's son; she slit his throat in his sleep. He never knew that she was there because of the sedative she had put in his drink.

The Moff's wife was next. Koyi'shak managed to rig the sonic shower to explode when the woman used it. Koyi'shak watched the woman burn to death, the smell of cooked flesh bathed her nostrils as she left the refresher.

The Moff was the hardest to get to. He was in a sitting room with another human, talking. Koyi'shak managed to sneak in the room without either noticing, and shot the other human with her blaster, before leaping onto the Moff and started strangling him with her bare hands.

"_Look into my eyes, you bastard!_" Koyi'shak said in Ryl. "_Know that it was YOUR SLAVE that murdered you and your family!_"

But something that happened that she didn't expect; the human she had shot with her blaster stood up, ripped Koyi'shak off the Moff, and threw her against the wall. He then lifted her up in the air without touching her, and began choking her. Koyi'shak had shot a Sith, and her life was now forfeit.

"Moff Garnis, what is this creature that has assaulted us in your home?" The Sith said.

"My soon to be former slave, my lord," Moff Garnis said. "I swear to you, she will suffer…"

"Silence, fool!" The Sith said. "This creature is strong in the Force! Why is she living under your roof? Why has she not been sent to Korriban?"

Moff Garnis began backpedaling immediately. "She showed no signs, my lord…" Moff Garnis stammered out.

The Sith dropped Koyi'shak, and lifted the Moff into to the air. "Do you even know the signs? Because as a Moff of the Empire, it is your duty to spirit those who show sensitivity to the Force to Korriban!"

"My son…" Moff Garnis said, before the Sith began choking him.

"Was killed in his sleep by this slave while we spoke!" The Sith said. "Are you so self-absorbed with your own power base that you are oblivious to what happens around you?"

The Sith dropped the Moff, and turned his attention to Koyi'shak. "You will pack for travel, slave," The Sith said. "Return here in one hour. You will be leaving with me."

Koyi'shak confidently left the room, and returned to her quarters to pack. She placed only clothing and toiletries in her bag, not caring about anything else. Once she was finished, she returned to the Moff's sitting room, where only the Sith was waiting.

"I am ready, my lord," Koyi'shak said.

"Good," The Sith said, handing Koyi'shak a datapad. "Here is some basic information on how to use the Force. You will study this until my business is finished on the Imperial fleet. Once I am finished, you will board a shuttle to Korriban to begin your training."

Koyi'shak spent the week with the Sith, learning all she could from the datapad, including telekinesis and Force Lightning. From there, she was put on the shuttle to Korriban, where her destiny began in earnest.


	7. Bounty Hunter Maircus

**Author's note: **As with many on the servers, I have to have a backstory for the characters I create to keep my interest. Maircus here is my Bounty Hunter. Giving him a backstory helps me keep his personality in mind as I play the game, as well as help me know what he'd choose in dialogue. Now, on with the tale!

As Maircus stepped off the shuttle and onto Nal Hutta, he thought about what had brought him to this point. Most would find it hard to believe that three years ago, he had been a police officer in Thani, Telos' capital city. The events that took him from cop to bounty hunter would be unbelievable to him, had he not lived them.

It all started on Telos, his homeworld. He was the son of two human farmers, and he made deliveries to Thani once a month. He would till the fields, run the tractor, harvest the crops, and defend the farm from the wild cannoks and bomas. At 18, he moved to the city, and joined the militia, and by 22, he parlayed that into a position among the city police force.

Maircus was happy being a police officer for a few years, but as time went on, he got more and more frustrated with the system. One little mistake in an arrest of a criminal, and they walked. And even if mistakes weren't made in an arrest, criminals walked because of "legal loopholes" that got the criminals acquitted of their crimes. Things were so bad that, at one point, for every one criminal that went to prison and stayed there, three were back on the streets within a week.

Maircus' frustration finally came to a boil when he was at a bar, and he saw a criminal he had arrested not only free, but still committing the crime he arrested him for. A fight ensued, and both were taken to lock up. It was in lock up where Maircus finally realized that he couldn't handle this life anymore. He could no longer enforce the law.

He thought about what he could do from that point on. He needed the freedom to kill when necessary and without question, but still intended to bring them in whenever he could. He wanted to continue to fight, but without the restrictions of the military structure. But what did that leave him?

And then he read about the Great Hunt. The Great Hunt was a competition open to all warriors and bounty hunters in the galaxy, giving him a chance to prove his strength and win glory. And with the fame he would win, he could take any bounty hunting contract he wanted, and charge any price he wanted.

So Maircus quit his job as a police officer, and spent two years on Telos building both his reputation and his arsenal. And when the next Great Hunt was called, Maircus got a message from a man named Braden; come to Nal Hutta, and we'll get you into the Great Hunt. After a few days' worth of conversation, Maircus agreed, and began the journey that would shape his life from that day forward.


	8. Smuggler Curoda

**Author's note: **As with many on the servers, I have to have a backstory for the characters I create to keep my interest. Curoda here is my Smuggler. Giving her a backstory helps me keep her personality in mind as I play the game, as well as help me know what she'd choose in dialogue. Now, on with the tale!

"So Captain, why did you decide to do this?" Corso said as they traveled through hyperspace. "I mean, nobody sets out to become a smuggler, right?"

Curoda sighed. "It's complicated," She said.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine," Corso said quickly.

"It's fine," Curoda said. "It all started on Mirial. My brother and I had just made it through our adulthood rites, and got the last of the marks we have now, and wanted to see the galaxy," As an afterthought, she added, "We're twins, by the way."

Curoda continued. "Anyway, we scraped together enough money to buy this ship. It was a stock Corellian XS back then, before we made the modifications you see today." Curoda took a deep breath, and continued. "We figured out our roles during our runs; Arwen is fastidious and has a head for numbers, so he took care of getting up our freight to transport. I, on the other hand, can read people, and have a way with words, so I was the face of our operation. And while we could both fight, Arwen's better with a rifle, and to be the face, you kinda have to be able to quick draw."

Corso nodded, and Curoda continued. "Over the six years, we hauled freight across the galaxy; food, medicine, technology, building materials, zoo animals…all legally. And we upgraded the ship over that time too; the hyperdrive, armor and weapons I've got now, in case we needed to run a blockade or fight pirates or something."

"So, what happened to Arwen?" Corso asked.

Curoda just sighed. "Two years ago, we were hauling a reactor core to be used on Uphrades Station, which apparently wasn't shielded properly, because the damn thing was leaking radiation. And since ARWEN decided to stay in what's now Risha's station, instead of UP IN THE COCKPIT like I asked him to, he soaked up radiation like a sponge. And we didn't KNOW it had been leaking until we got to Uphrades!"

"He…got sick about two weeks later. And I mean SICK; hair loss, white cell drop, vomiting, dizziness, the whole thing. My family rushed him to the hospital, where he was diagnosed with radiation toxicity. I had to be treated as well, since it happened on my ship, but I was fine. Whole damn ship needed to be decontaminated, too," Curoda said, and trailed off.

"Is he…?" Corso asked.

"No, he's alive," Curoda said. "Needs constant medical care, though most of what we can do is just pain killers, blood transfusions and flushing out other waste products. And those bills pile up quickly. Which is why I've started working for criminals. Anything beyond necessities goes to my brother's bills. But he's still going to die. I just want to make sure that the time he has left to be comfortable, you now?"

"I'm really sorry about that, Captain," Corso said sympathetically.

"I appreciate it Corso, but that's the way life is," Curoda said. "Besides, I can't say that I don't enjoy this life." She sat up straight in her chair, and looked down at the controls. "Anyway, we should be dropping out of hyperspace and hitting Taris soon. Better get yourself ready for it."

**Ending notes:** With character origins out of the way, I'm going to hit some important moments in the game's story to help show their personality and development as people. Some of the same choices can be made for very different reasons depending on the character, and the moments I intend to showcase will show aspects with their personalities through their interactions of their crew, but when applicable, with each other. And anyone who has read my stuff knows that I modify game dialogue to fit the characters, so the conversations will be the same, but different. Anyway, look forward to it, and have fun!


	9. Cipher Nine-Fight for Freedom

**Author's note:** Like I said in my last chapter, I intend to continue to do these short snippets of my character's personalities. This is as much for me as it is for others, because I want to keep a record of their personalities as well as showcase it to others. Eventually, I will put these characters on youtube, and I will narrate over it so I can explain why this character made the choice they did. Anyway, enjoy the read!

Log of Allisani, code name Cipher Nine

Never have I fought harder for anything than I have for my own freedom. But my enslavement was not of my body, but of my mind. The Empire stole my free will after I opposed a Dark Council member, despite how insane he was. The Dark Council wanted me dead, but the Minister of Intelligence, then Keeper, convinced them that I was more valuable alive then dead.

I'm only now logging all this information, because only now is my mind free. Somehow, the Republic SIS, the organization I was tasked to "defect" to, got ahold of the keyword put into my brain to activate my programming. And they abused it; everyone on my "team" was told the keyword, and everyone I worked with used that damn code to ensure I completed the mission to their specification. At the time, it angered me, but they were only doing what they thought was necessary. Besides, _they_ weren't the ones responsible for the brainwashing.

No, it was the Empire that brainwashed me. The Empire that I never wanted to be part of. The Empire that I was urged to serve by the Ascendancy's secret police. The Empire that I continue to lose faith in after what I've seen and done.

After the SIS mission on Taris, I nearly had a mental breakdown due to visions in my head. I passed out, and had visions of Watcher X, who told me exactly what happened. From there, we worked for weeks between SIS missions to get me free; a trip to the Imperial Intelligence archives for information on the Castellan restraints, a trip to Quesh for the dimalium-6 I needed to make the IX Serum needed to reset my programming, the mixing and finally the use of the IX Serum to finally become free again.

There was a problem though; it took longer than I had to finally reset the programming. I was still a slave on Hoth and during the SIS mission on Quesh before Watcher X and I took matters into our own hands and reset my keyword, keyed to my use only, and set some additional measures so the Castellan restraints will never work on me again.

Back to myself, I was back to my mission; stop Ardun Kothe, and I completed it with efficiency, but still maintained my cover to the end. But I chose not to kill him; even as a fallen Jedi, he was far more noble than the Sith who forced this on me. He told me that he hoped we didn't have to meet again, but I'm not so sure at this point that would be a bad thing.

I'm now returning to Dromund Kaas for debrief. The Minister of Intelligence had better have some answers for me.


	10. Curoda-Change in Priority

Curoda was flying high as she walked up to the cockpit of her ship. She had finally got justice on Skavak for stealing her ship and was now in possession of Nok Drayen's treasure. She finally had the money to pay for all the treatments that her brother needed. She might have even have had enough money for a full cure! But her mood changed quickly when she saw a message from her mom.

After being revived after being knocked out by Skavak, Corso made his way into the cockpit, to find out whether or not she had found his blaster "Torchy" on Skavak's body. He was just about to ask this when he saw Curoda sitting in the pilot's seat, not moving.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Corso asked. Curoda wordlessly pressed a button on the console, and brought up a holo. Corso moved in closer so he could see better, and saw that the holo was from a Mirialan woman who looked a lot like Curoda, but older.

"I hope you get this soon, Cue, because this isn't easy to say. I know you were so excited about your quest for Nok Drayen's treasure, and how much you'd make for Arwen. We were all excited, because if anyone could find it, it would be you," The woman said, and Corso could swear that he could see tears roll off her eyes. "But Arwen finally passed on this morning. He was so content last night, as if he knew better than anyone…come home, Cue. Please, come home."

Corso stood there for a moment, trying to find the right words to console Curoda, and managed to get out "Captain, I…" before Curoda spun her chair around and leapt into Corso's arms. Corso wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug as he felt her sob into his chest.

"One more day!" Curoda said, between sobs. "If he'd have just held on one more day!"

"I know," Corso said. "I felt the same way when the Seps killed my family; if only I'd been there for them when they died. But we can't help what we can't control. All we can do is carry on."

This made Curoda sob harder. "But it's my fault! He would have never been sick because of me! If I hadn't convinced him that the reactor delivery to Uphrades would make us a huge amount of credits…"

Corso now understood everything; Curoda ran around the galaxy, taking any high paying job she could find and did anything that was necessary to pay for her brother's medical bills because she felt responsible for his sickness.

"So, what are you going to do?" Corso asked.

Curoda looked up at Corso, her red eyes now raw from tears, and took a deep breath. "I'm going home," She said. "I've got to be there for his funeral."

"And the crew?" Corso said. He didn't want to assume that Curoda wanted them around, but he had to ask.

"I want you guys there," Curoda said. "All of you." She then pulled away from Corso's embrace, and sat back in her seat. "We'll get to Mirial tomorrow."

"Then I'll tell Risha and Bowdarr the plan," Corso said, heading back toward the main area.

"So, what's the plan, Corso?" Risha said as Corso entered the room.

"We're going to Miral. The Captain's going home for her brother's funeral," Corso said.

"Oh, Jeez, is she okay?" Risha asked.

"No, she's not," Corso said. "But she wants all of us there for the funeral."

A day later, Curoda and her crew had landed on the spaceport nearest to her home, and rented a speeder to take them to Curoda's mother's house. Her mother opened the door, and a look of both happiness and sadness was on her face. Curoda immediately dove into her mother's arms, and both started crying.

"My little girl," Curoda's mom said. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm sorry, mom," Curoda said, weeping profusely.

"Don't," Her mom said. "It's not your fault, and it never was. So don't start beating yourself because you couldn't save him." She looked behind Curoda, and noticed her companions. "And who might these people be?"

Curoda broke the hug, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "This is my crew. They helped me get Nok Drayen's treasure," she said, and pointed to each one in turn. "That's Corso, Risha, and Bowdarr."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Corso said, bowing slightly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Risha added.

Bowdarr said nothing, knowing that Curoda's mother wouldn't understand him, but gave a sympathetic nod.

"So, when's the funeral?" Curoda asked.

"Two days," her mom said. "It will give you some time to relax and be around the family."

The next two days went by both agonizingly slow and faster than Curoda wanted. Slow, because after being a spacer for a decade, Curoda got antsy whenever she was planet side for too long. But it went far faster than she wanted, but she didn't want to go to the funeral; she didn't want to admit that her brother was dead.

When two days had passed, Curoda, her family and her crew stood over her brother's grave site, his coffin suspended above it, ready to be lowered. The weather was rainy, as Curoda had expected, and everyone was either wearing a hat, or hooded except for Curoda and the man doing the eulogy, Jedi Master Somminick Timmns, Curoda's cousin.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to our friend and family member, Arwen Timmns," Master Timmns said. "The Jedi teach us that there is no death, there is only the Force, and there is no greater evidence of this than the lives Arwen had touched. Whether it was directly, though the bonds of friendship or family," he paused a moment and looked at Curoda's crew. "Or through indirect connections, Arwen has enriched all of us through his life. We are all better because Arwen touched our lives. And we will live with these memories, and carry on. May the Force be with you all."

Once master Timmns speech was done, the coffin was lowered into the ground, and everyone started shuffling back to their vehicles. All except for Curoda and Master Timmns. They stood there for a moment, their hoods still down, still rain still rolling down their faces, before Curoda spoke.

"It's not right," She said. "After all we've done for each other, after all we've been through…for him to go out the day I found Nok Drayen's treasure! It's not right."

"No, it isn't," Master Timmns said. "It's not fair either."

"Then why?" Curoda said, turning to her cousin, finally showing her face. Despite the rain, there was no doubt that she had been crying. "Why would the Force allow him to suffer so much, only take him away one day before I had the money for a cure! Tell me, Sommi!"

"It's not for me to know the Will of the Force," Master Timmns said. "Nor is it for anyone to know. We simply let it guide us and hope the ends are aligned with our own goals."

Curoda grinned sadly. She knew what her cousin would say, but it didn't make it any easier. "Still not fair."

"If the galaxy were fair, neither the Jedi nor the military would be needed," Master Timmns said, putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "But think about this; what if things were fair? What if Arwen's suffering was because of something he did? Some evil he committed? Would that have been better?"

Curoda looked at her cousin strangely, but knew he was right. Better that her brother's pain be not his fault rather than otherwise.

"Besides," Master Timmns continued. "I think that the Force was preparing you for something greater. Something just beyond our sight, and that you had to be put in the position you're in now. That you had to have the connections, capabilities and wealth you have now in order to perform the task the Force has for you."

And this finally made Curoda genuinely smile. The thought that everything had meaning, even if she couldn't see it…

"That's what I wanted to see," Master Timmns said. "Now I can return to Tython and speak to the Jedi Council about my mission. Oh, and before I go, Arwen wanted me to give you this." He handed a holo to Curoda, and made his way out of the cemetery.

Curoda walked over to a tree to stand under while the grave keepers continued to fill the grave, and played the holo. Inside was her brother, exactly the way she remembered him; still sickly, but trying so hard to have good cheer.

"Hey Cue," The holo of her brother said. "If you're seeing this, my body gave out before you could get back here. I know you are excited about getting info on Nok Drayen's treasure; everyone in the family is. But I _know_ I won't be around by the time you find it.

But I don't blame you, Cue. I never have. But you need to stop blaming yourself; I don't want you feeling guilty because I didn't check the shielding of that damn reactor. You could have _never_ known that we'd be picking up a faulty reactor, and it was _my_ fault that I didn't check it. The _one time_ I didn't check the cargo, and I'm paying for it.

So drop the self-pity and self-loathing, and get on with your life. Fly because you love it, not because you want to save me. Explore the galaxy, find love, do whatever you want. But don't you dare get down on yourself because you couldn't save my life. I want you to remember the good times, and not this.

Goodbye Cue. I love you."

Curoda smiled genuinely, and walked back to the vehicle that her mom was waiting in.

"You look better," her mom said.

"I am," Curoda said. "Unfortunately, I can't stay. I need to take care of the price on my head. But I'll come home again when it's taken care of, I promise."

Curoda's mother smiled. While not pleased that her daughter had a bounty on her head, she was glad she was back to normal. "You want to come home first, or head right to the spaceport?"

Curoda thought for a moment. "Home first. I need to pack my stuff before heading back to my ship," She said. "Corso and Risha need to get ready too."

Four hours later, everyone was settled back in on the ship, when Risha notified Curoda that they were getting a call.

"Curoda!" Darmas Pollaran said as his image came up. "Such a pleasure to see your lovely face again!"


	11. Journal of Darth Nox-New Purpose

Journal of Darth Nox, Dark Councilor and head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge

It is still strange to know that I have moved so high in two years. From angry young woman, to slave to an Imperial Moff, to Sith Acolyte, to apprentice to Lord Zash, to Sith Lord, to my current position on the Dark Council. From a twi'lek nobody to the heir of an ancient Sith bloodline. It would be almost overwhelming if it wasn't so fulfilling.

Until I became the apprentice of Lord, and later Darth, Zash, I never realized how much I craved knowledge. How unfulfilling a life of violence and blind rage had been. How much I had been longing for the mental stimulation I now get. The Sphere of Ancient Knowledge suites me in ways I never dreamed possible.

I've learned much since I have achieved this position. I've learned to always have Khem available and in sight whenever I meet other members of the Dark Council. A being who is resistant to the Force, is completely under my control, and is able to devour Force Users is a great way to get them see things my way.

I've learned to watch my subordinates closely. Just because I ordered my Sphere purged of Thanaton's lackeys doesn't mean the purge is complete. The attack of a weakling of a Sith Lord on Dromund Kaas proved this. But this also proved my control over my Dashade when he slew the fool and consumed him. I had this recorded and broadcasted this to the Empire; any who turned against me would suffer the same fate.

I learned which of the Dark Council could be trusted, and which are my rivals. Darth Marr, of the Sphere of Defense of the Empire, can be trusted, as he seems to only care about keeping the Empire strong. So long as I can justify my actions in that light, he will be a valuable ally.

Despite his agreement of the Empire's policy against everyone but humans and Pureblood Sith, Darth Mortis of the Sphere of Laws and Justice respects my strength, and has a low view of Sith Traditions. Something we agree on. So long as he remembers my strength, he will look past me being twi'lek and work toward common goals.

Ravage and Rictus are not to be trusted, however. Both look down on me for my species, and Ravage actively opposed my appointment to the Dark Council. He also believed that fool Baras was the Voice of the Emperor, and was taken down a peg when Baras was killed by the Emperor's Wrath.

Nor is Darth Acina of the Sphere of Technology to be trusted. Unlike me, she was not recognized by her peers, but put on the Council by the Emperor's hand.

There are a few wildcards, though. The weakling Darth Zhorrid, for example, of the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence. Appointed to the Council but not respected by her peers, she could be useful, but I'm not sure investing my resources on such a weakling is worth the trouble.

The only other one I am concerned about is not of the council at all, but a mere Lord; Adaso, the Emperor's Wrath. The Wrath answers only to the Emperor, and is not beholden to the Council at all. He even has the right to kill any of us with impunity, if we threaten his master's power. And with what I've learned of the Emperor, he is my greatest enemy.

For the Emperor is the greatest threat to the Empire. The Emperor developed a ritual of Sith magic that allowed him to strip the Force itself from the planet Nathema at the expense of every living thing on the world. Using the strength of eight thousand Sith Lords, the Emperor became immortal and gained immense strength in the Force, at the expense of said Lords. And from what I've found out, he intends to do the same to the entire galaxy; all life will feed him. We are nothing but pawns to him. And I will not be a pawn in anyone's game again.

The problem is that I cannot raise my concerns to the Dark Council. The Emperor has purged the Council twice for their attempts to overthrow him. I must become powerful enough to challenge him, and succeed, if the Empire that gave me purpose is to survive.


	12. The Mandate of the Wrath

Adaso rolled into a sitting position after hearing the alert for the intercom. He felt a tug at his arm, as his wife rolled over.

"Come back to bed," Jaesa said, grinning seductively.

"I would love to do nothing more," Adaso said, reaching down to kiss her. "But the Emperor may have need of me."

Jaesa made a pouty face as Adaso got out of bed and walked over to the intercom. "What is it, Quinn?"

"Master, Lord Rathari is on the holo. He has an important message for you," Captain Quinn said.

"Tell him I'll be there soon," Adaso said, as he snapped off the intercom. He slid his pants on as Jaesa stirred. "What does Rathari want?"

"He is my agent on Dromund Kaas," Adaso said. "He must have something important to tell me."

A few minutes later, Adaso and Jaesa were dressed and stood before the holoterminal. The image of Rathari faded into view. "Lord Adaso, it is good to see you again."

"Likewise, Rathari," Adaso said. "What do you have for me?"

"Darth Thanaton has been slain, my Lord, and a new council member has taken his place; Darth Nox," Rathari said. "She's a young twi'lek who has a dashade as her bodyguard."

"A dashade? Interesting…" Adaso said, stroking his chin.

"I'm sorry," Jaesa interrupted. "But what's a dashade?"

"The Dashade are reptilian humanoids notable for their resistance to the Force," Adaso explained. "But their homeworld was destroyed 350 years ago." He turned his attention back to Rathari. "And this Darth Nox has one as a bodyguard? She must be strong."

"She dominated Darth Thanaton in battle, my Lord. And Thanaton was no pushover," Lord Rathari said.

"Indeed. What about her politics?" Adaso asked.

"Unknown, my lord," Rathari said. "Her rise was as meteoric as yours was. She arrived on Korriban shortly after you left, and achieved her station shortly after you were recognized as the Emperor's Wrath."

Adaso thought for a moment, before coming to a decision. "Schedule an audience with her on Dromund Kaas. I will be there shortly," he said.

"Understood, my Lord," Rathari said, before disconnecting.

"What about me? I could tell her true nature, and tell you exactly what her politics are," Jaesa said.

"That will not be necessary. Better to show my strength to her and her dashade than to resort to devious methods," Adaso said. "I will walk into her chamber unafraid, and plainly state my authority." He walked over to the intercom. "Quinn!"

"Yes, my lord?" Quinn answered.

"Set a course for Dromund Kaas," Adaso said. "I have business there."

"Of course my lord," Quinn said, before Adaso shut off the intercom.

The trip to Dromund Kaas was uneventful as Adaso dressed in his armor and ensured he was wearing the lightsaber he used to kill Baras was on his hip. He quickly read up on Darth Nox's journey, so he could walk into the meeting with as much of an advantage as possible. Upon landing, he used a speeder to take him directly to the Citadel. From there, a short walk brought him to Darth Nox's chambers.

Darth Nox's chambers were as he expected; much like Baras' were when he was still an apprentice. Behind the desk sat a young blue skinned twi'lek woman, with black tattoos around her eyes and continuing down to the tip of her lekku and clad in violet ceremonial robes. Behind her and to her right, was Khem Val, her dashade.

"The Emperor's Wrath," Darth Nox said, raising from her seat. "I have heard much of you."

"And I of you, Darth Nox," Adaso said, crossing his arms. "You've had quite the rise through the ranks. From Acolyte to Dark Council member in less than a year? Well done."

"And you as well, Wrath," Darth Nox said. "Tell me, how is the Emperor these days?"

Adaso shrugged off the question, knowing what she was implying. Both knew what the Jedi had managed to do, but only Adaso knew that only the Voice had been slain.

"I am not here to talk about the Emperor," Adaso said, not raising to Darth Nox's bait. "Though it is in his authority that I am here."

"Oh? Is that right?" Darth Nox said, sarcastically.

"You know of my authority, Darth Nox," Adaso said. "You know that I can kill anyone with impunity, and not even the Dark Council can stop me. If you become a threat to the Empire or the Emperor, I will kill you. And no one can stop me."

Darth Nox's eyes narrowed with rage. "Try it, Wrath. Even if you manage to get past Khem, you will not find me easy to kill."

"I do not fear you, Nox," Adaso said. "I have slain members of the Dark Council before, and I will do so again, if necessary. Do not become a threat to my Empire." And with those words, Adaso did an about face, and left Darth Nox's chamber.

Outside her chambers, Adaso was met by Lord Rathari. "Find out as much as you can about Darth Nox," Adaso said. "And if any of her followers try to stop you, kill them."

"Understood, my Lord," Rathari said. "And what of you?"

"I will return to my ship," Adaso said. "The Emperor needs me out there more than he needs me here."


	13. Ragdat's Meditation

Ragdat sat on the floor of his quarters, trying very hard to center himself. His latest attempt involved him trying to focus on a stone, trying to keep it afloat without crushing it. He focused intently on the stone, spinning it in the air, until his focus on hit was so strong that he managed to pulverize it into dust. The pulverization was so explosive that dust from the stone got into his eyes, and with tears flowing, he made his way to the refresher and began splashing water on his face to clean the dust out of his eyes. He had just finished cleaning out his eyes and restored his sight when he felt a dark presence in the Force behind him. Luckily, the dark presence was friendly; Lord Scourge, the former Emperor's Wrath, and conspirator that helped Ragdat defeat the Emperor in single combat.

"Is something wrong, Ragdat?" The Pureblood Sith asked.

Ragdat looked at Scourge for a moment, trying to figure out whether he should tell him the truth. "I'm fine," Ragdat said, erring on the side of caution. He could trust Scourge to watch his back on the battlefield, as well as his dedication to the cause of defeating the Empire, but beyond that, it was one step at a time.

"You're a poor liar, Jedi," Scourge said, without a hint of emotion on his face. "I can see your frustration as clear as day."

Ragdat sighed. The only other person on this ship who might understand was Kira, but he wasn't sure she'd be able to help. _Besides,_ Ragdat thought, _he might have knowledge of Jedi calming techniques that he could have learned from Revan and the Exile_.

Ragdat took a deep breath, and then started in on his problem. "Ever since I defeated the Emperor, I've been having a hard time centering myself. Which is strange, since I've never had this problem before. Even before I became a Jedi, I mean."

"Interesting," Scourge said, stroking the tendrils on his chin. "What do you think is different now than before?"

Ragdat thought for a moment before answering. "I don't have a goal to focus on," He said. "And until now, I always have. I mean, even on Rattatak I had a goal. Back then, it was 'become strong enough to join Darth Vich's army'. After he nearly destroyed my people and I ended up on Nar Shaddaa, it was 'become arena champion'. And when I was recruited by the Jedi, it became 'become a Jedi Knight', and not long after it was 'stop Darth Angral', and shortly after, the Emperor. Now? I don't know."

Hmm," Scourge said. "This is serious. It could affect you in combat, and may disrupt your control of the Force."

"I'm fine in battle," Ragdat assured Scourge. "When the blades begin to flash and the blaster bolts begin to fly, my mind is free from all distraction as I become one with the Force."

"And after? Are you calm? Focused?" Scourge asked.

Ragdat was taken aback. "What are you getting at, Scourge?"

"There is a meditation technique that allows one to gain their focus through combat," Scourge said. "It is called moving meditation; you can attain oneness with the Force through movement of your body."

This intrigued Ragdat, but the problem was the person who told him of this was suspect; had it been Master Satele, Master Vedere or any of the Jedi Council telling him this, he would have whole heartedly accepted. But Scourge?

"How do I know you're not just trying to turn me to the Dark Side?" Ragdat asked.

"Contrary to my previous statement, turning you to the Dark Side would be a waste of time," Scourge assured him. "Besides, you defeated the Emperor. Your Jedi Ways have made you strong. And if adherence to the Light gives you strength, then I will do what I can to maintain it."

"Okay, show me what you can," Ragdat said.

"Then follow me," Scourge said, leading Ragdat to the training room. Once there, Scourge motioned for Ragdat to stand in the middle of the room. "Activate your lightsaber." He said, as Ragdat moved into place. Ragdat complied, and dropped into a combat stance.

"Focus on the blade," Scourge said. "Block out everything but the blade and my voice."

Ragdat stared at the blade of his lightsaber, the blue light coming off the blade mesmerizing him slightly. He felt his muscles tense as he prepared his first movement. His mind cleared as he prepared for the training kata.

"Now strike!" Scourge said, and Ragdat complied, bringing down his lightsaber in an overhead stroke.

"Strike!" Scourge said, and Ragdat struck downward and to the left.

"Strike!" Scourge said, and Ragdat struck across and to the left.

This continued for a half hour, Ragdat increasing in speed, and eventually ignoring Scourge's words, letting the Force guide him. By the end of it, Ragdat was soaked in sweat, but as he deactivated his lightsaber, he finally realized that Scourge was right; he had achieved his center, and was at peace.

"Thank you, Scourge," Ragdat said, replacing his lightsaber on his belt.

"I need you strong, Jedi," Scourge said as he stood. "And helping you keep your focus is the only to keep you prepared, should the Emperor return."


	14. On the Council Now

**Author's Note: ** I know the Miraluka are blind, but I couldn't think of a better way to handle the way Vedere perceives the universe other than use the terms we use for sight. I know that KOTOR 2 has the skill "Force Sight", and it shows kind of what Visas sees, but I think that part of the lack of clarity is partly due to Visas' sight being "damaged", and partly due to the hardware that was available at the time. Anyway, due to Vedere's "sight" being undamaged, and the fact it has been established that the Miraluka are able to operate in galactic society with no problem, I just used the normal terms for sighted people.

Vedere Marr looked over her new quarters on Tython. It had been a month, and she was still getting used to being a member of the Jedi Council. Between meetings with the Republic, meetings with the other members of the Council, and her responsibility to her Padawan Nadia Grell, it had taken a while for her to finally furnish her quarters the way she liked them.

Like most Jedi, she believed that the Jedi should live as minimalisticly as possible, forgoing everything that wasn't necessary to perform their duties to the Order and the Republic. However, having grown up in Miraluka culture, she didn't see a problem with a few mementoes of her life. As such, she had certain things on the walls and set around the room as reminders of where she had been, and where she was going.

The first was her family crest, which hung above her bed, reminding her of why she became a Jedi in the first place, and a reminder of what she and her ancestor experienced on Katarr. Hanging next to that was her electrostaff that she used as one of the Luka Sene Seekers, to remind her of who she had been before becoming a Jedi. On display on a table across the room, was the lightsaber she had made on Tython, a reminder of her duel with Nalen Raloch. And even though she had switched to a double bladed saber not long after getting used to the lack of weight in the weapon, that original blade still held significance to her. Next to that was rancor claw that Qyzen had given her, to remind her to be mindful of how others perceive her.

Once she was finished looking over her room, she headed toward the com room to contact a very special man; Master Ragdat, Hero of Tython, and the man who defeated the Sith Emperor in single combat. She had heard much of the man from the other members of the Council, and as the only member of the Council that Ragdat hadn't met yet, she wished to speak to him.

Once the holo came up, Vedere was pleased to see that only Ragdat and Kira Carsen were in view. She cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"Greetings, Ragdat. My name is Vedere Marr, newly of the Jedi Council," Vedere said. "I wish to speak to you and Kira on Tython, if you please."

"What about, Master Marr?" Ragdat asked.

"Master Vedere, if you please," Vedere said, a slight grin on her face. She would never deny her legacy, but "Master Marr" sounded odd to her. "And I'd rather not say over an unsecure channel. Just please come to Tython, so the three of us may speak in private."

"We'll be there as soon as possible, Master," Ragdat said. Vedere nodded, and closed the channel.

Vedere exhaled. She knew that Ragdat and Kira would be paranoid about why she had called them back to Tython; Vedere had been vague in her request. But she had to be vague, because of the sensitive nature of the conversation she wished to have.

Four hours later, Vedere was watching her Padawan meditate on a stone when she felt the presence of Ragdat in orbit over Tython. Thinking quickly, she came up with a way send away her Padawan so she could have that private conversation.

"Nadia, I want you to go to Kalikori Village, and help out there for a couple of hours," Vedere said. "Whatever they need of you; whether it's helping them defend their village from the wild beasts and flesh raiders or weeding a garden, do what you can to make their lives better. While you are there, I want you to think on how helping them affects their community, their connection to each other, their connection to you, and how all of that affects the Force."

Nadia was confused, of course, but Vedere knew that Nadia would do as she was told. After all, the girl was still filled with curiosity about the universe, and would readily find the connections that Vedere asked her to seek. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can!" Nadia said, excitedly.

"Don't rush things," Vedere said. "True wisdom and understanding takes time and reflection, and cannot be rushed."

Nadia nodded slightly, and bowed before heading off on her task. Vedere grinned slightly, knowing that not only had she just given herself the privacy she needed with Ragdat and Kira, but turned it into a legitimate training exercise for her Padawan.

She headed upstairs to notify the clerk near the shuttle pad to send Ragdat and Kira to her quarters before heading there herself, and had just managed to finish setting up her preparations for her meeting when Ragdat and Kira entered the room.

"You wished to speak with us, Master?" Ragdat said as he entered the room.

"I do," Vedere said, as she finished her preparations on her computer. She ushered them in, and closed the door behind them. She turned around once she was finished, and looked at the two of them. Their presence in the Force confirmed what she had already known; the two were romantically involved.

"First off, I want to congratulate the both of you for your efforts against the Sith Emperor," Vedere said. "The two of you showed great fortitude when you broke free of his control, and great skill when you defeated him in battle."

"This can't be the only reason you brought us here," Kira said.

Vedere nodded. _Perceptive, that one is._ She thought. "You are correct, but I had to be sure the white noise generator was active."

This worried them slightly, but Ragdat was the one to vocalize it. "Why would you need a white noise generator?"

"I'm going to level with you; I know you two are romantically involved…" Vedere said, before being cut off by Kira.

"And you want us to break up before the rest of the Council finds out, right?" Kira said, rolling her eyes.

"Far from it," Vedere said, a smile creeping up her face. "I brought you here to tell you that you have an ally if the Council were to ever debate this."

This took Ragdat and Kira by surprise. Both were silent for a moment, before Ragdat said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm grateful, Master, but isn't the Council supposed to enforce the Jedi Code?"

"The Jedi Council are made of individuals, Ragdat," Vedere said. "All have differing views on how interpret things. It's only through our combined efforts that a proper representation of the Order is achieved. "

Ragdat nodded, having been placated by Vedere's explanation. Kira, however, was not.

"Why tell us now?" she asked.

"Better to know that you have an ally and concentrate on controlling your passions while being in love than to fear the future," Vedere said. "Besides, like you, I grew up outside the Jedi."

This shocked Kira and Ragdat. "I didn't think you COULD join the Jedi Council if you grew up outside the Order…" Kira said.

"Like Master Satele, I am a descendant of a Jedi. Besides, the Order makes concessions for the Miraluka, as our entire specie is Force Sensitive," Vedere answered. "We grow up with the Force, and begin training our senses from childhood. And we learn how to stay true to the Light while still experiencing what the galaxy has to offer. Which is why I will defend your choices if the Council ever shows concern about them."

"Well, thank you, Master Vedere," Ragdat said. "We really appreciate it.

"Don't mention it, Ragdat," Vedere said. "Just remember that you need to control your passions, and not let them influence your decisions. Stay true to the Light and remember that there is no death, there is only the Force."

"Understood, Master," Ragdat said, and as he and Kira left, Vedere could feel the weight lifted off their spirits, now that they knew they had a Master they could count on.


	15. Maircus-Job Offer on Makeb

Maircus leaned against the wall near the holoprojector, looking at potential bounties that were being given out by the Republic, Hutts and the Empire. He had made quite a name for himself over the last two years; Grand Champion of the Great Hunt, Mandalorian, Republic's Most Wanted, and finally the Slayer of Darth Torem were all titles he had accumulated since he set foot on Nal Hutta. All of this made him a very sought after individual, and able to name his own price for any job he took.

Which is why it was no surprise when Mako alerted him to a call on the holo. Taking the call in the cockpit, Maircus was greeted by the armored visage of Darth Marr, Lord of the Dark Council.

"The Mandalorian, good," Darth Marr said. "Darth Torem spoke well of you before his death. I would retain your services."

Maircus grinned slightly. "You realize that I am the one who killed him, right?"

Darth Marr showed no reaction to Maircus' statement. "His death was a necessary loss to remove Dorian Janarus from power. But the offer stands."

"Well, even without Torem, I'm keeping busy," Maircus said. "Why would I need another client?"

"I offer you challenge. I offer you credits. Neither will be matched elsewhere," Darth Marr retorted.

"You're wrong there, Darth Marr," Maircus said, chuckling slightly. "I've got bounties lined up from all across the war that could gain honor, glory and wealth beyond what you think I'm being offered. So, whether or not I take your job all depends on my motivation."

Darth Marr stood still for a moment, before lifting a datapad and punching a few things into it. "I have just transferred 250,000 credits into your account. Come to Makeb, on the edge of Hutt Space, and you will receive another 250,000. Complete my mission, and you will get another 500,000."

"500K just for talking to you? Alright, I'll meet with you on Makeb," Maircus said. "But I make no promises beyond that."

"I expect none," Darth Marr said, and shut down the holo.

"So much for building your reputation with the Republic," Mako said from the doorway.

Maircus grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I still plan on doing that, Mako," he said. "But we can't burn our bridges with the Empire either."

Mako shrugged. "Got a point. And an easy 500k, even if we don't do the job, right?"

"Exactly," Maircus said, wrapping his arms around Mako. "A million if the job's to my liking. And when we leave Makeb, I'm taking you to Zeltros. We could use some R&R before we pick up another big job."

"I'll hold you to that," Mako said, a smile creeping up her face.

"I've never let you down before, Mako," Maircus said, pulling her in for a kiss. "And I don't intend to start now."


	16. Major Amelisan and her life's motivation

**Author's note: **I want to get these things out of the way before the story starts; yes, I know Vik and Yuun are melee users. But there's a saying; "Every Marine a Rifleman". Everyone in the military is trained on how to use a gun. And for the purpose of this, I'm having the two of them use a rifle in addition to their melee weapons. And second, there's a reason I refer to Amelisan as both by her name and "The Major". One is for the military aspect of her, and how she is perceived by others. And the other is who she is inside, at her moments of vulnerability. Now, on with the story.

Major Amelisan and the rest of Havoc Squad stood outside the door to the Bastion's Commander Center, mentally preparing themselves for the final assault. It had been a long road between her appointment to Havoc on Ord Mantell to this point, with every battle they fought had been harder than the last. But the squad had been forged in the fires of combat and camaraderie, and had done things that even the previous incarnations of Havoc could only dream of.

Major Amelisan had come to respect everyone on the squad for one way or another. Lieutenant Aric Jorgan, the Weapons Specialist and XO had been with her the longest, and had been with her through the most trying missions; bringing the former Havoc traitors to justice. Medical Officer Sergeant Elara Dorne showed the Major that death was preferable to dishonor, no matter what they went through. Heavy Assault Specialist M1-4X showed true patriotism and heroism could come in any form, regardless of the body. Demolitions Specialist Tanno Vik reminded the Major that brilliant minds can come from anywhere, and needed to be fostered. And Technical Expert Sergeant Yuun showed the Major great honor and dedication to the safety and security of the Republic. The Major was proud of her squad, and knew that they would lead them to victory against General Rakton.

"Vik, blast the door open!" The Major ordered, beginning the assault. "Jorgan, gas the room! Forex, take point and draw fire while the rest of us get into position!"

The squad worked efficiently as everyone moved into position, and prepared for the assault. Seconds later, the door blasted off the hinges and into the room, with the gas grenade following a half a second later. Forex marched in, opening fire on any Imperial troops he saw, allowing the rest of Havoc Squad to file into the room and take up defensive positions. By the time the smoke cleared, Havoc Squad was in position for combat, and a half a dozen Imperial troops and technicians had fallen to the guns of M1-4X.

And that was the moment when General Rakton made his presence known.

"The one worthy opponent in the entire Republic," Rakton taunted. "Ironically outmaneuvering all my plans to save the Republic's people."

"I wouldn't consider genocide 'saving' anyone, Rakton," The Major shouted.

The General was undaunted. "Can you not see how the leaders of the Republic are dragging you down?"

The Major's nose ruffled at that statement. "I'd rather have leaders like ours that than leaders that smash the dreams of a little girl and force her to become a soldier!"

It was then that Rakton knew why The Major fought. "But those dreams had to die in order for that girl to achieve her true potential. That put her in the position she's in now."

"You're nothing but a slave to a cult of insane tyrants!" The Major said.

"I am ruled by those more powerful than myself. It is only logical," Rakton retorted. "You are ruled by liars and thieves whose only power is popularity. The people of the Republic are crushed by bureaucracy, neither encouraged or allowed to reach their full potential."

This once again angered The Major. "It was the Empire that takes away potential, Rakton. It destroys bodies and lives, burns away dreams and leaves innocent people as nothing more than chattel!"

Rakton again knew that The Major was talking about herself, and again tried to persuade her. "Under Imperial rule, your people will be able to take charge of their own fates, to gain the strength and authority you deserve!"

"You going to keep talking Rakton, or are you going to fight?" The Major said, wanting to take down this monster as quickly as possible.

"Very well, Major," Rakton said, motioning his troops to get into position. "With the intel I've collected, I will wage a war so destructive that your Republic fall in a matter of months."

"Now!" The Major shouted, signaling her squad to open fire on the Imperials.

The battle quickly went into Havoc Squad's favor; with M1-4X's shields keeping him safe, he drew fire from the Imperial troops while the rest of the squad moved from position to position, taking down the Imperial forces from cover efficiently. After several minutes of hard fighting, Havoc Squad had taken down everyone but General Rakton, who had found a heavily defensible location, and was sniping at the squad with a high powered sniper rifle.

"Vik! I need you to get behind him!" The Major shouted into their radio channel. "We'll keep him off you! Havoc Squad, fan out!" She then moved out from cover and began firing from her assault cannon. This caused Rakton to drop behind cover, and allowed Vik and Jorgan to move from cover and into a better position.

The Major dropped behind cover again, and now, it was Yuun's turn to start cover fire. This allowed The Major and Dorne to move to a better position, and M1-4X to take cover to recharge his shields. This continued, each squad member continuing to provide cover fire as they moved around the room and got Vik into position.

"In position boss!" Vik chirped over the radio.

"Set the charge and get out of there!" The Major barked. "And watch your six on the way out!"

Vik set a timed charge on Rakton's cover, and as soon as he sent out the confirmation, the entire squad opened fire on Rakton's position, to keep him from noticing what Vik had done. Not long after Vik got back into cover, his charge exploded, sending him flying out of his position and into the middle of the room. The entire squad turned and aimed their weapons on Rakton, and The Major ordered them to enclose on him. Once they were right next to him, Rakton began taunting them again.

"So this is how it ends," Rakton said. "A lifetime of service to the greatest cause in galactic history."

"Genocide is never a worthwhile cause, Rakton," The Major said. "And you're going to pay for what you've done."

Rakton scoffed. "So what's it to be then? Simple execution? Or will the last civilized man be paraded through the streets of Coruscant as a trophy for your ignorant masses?"

The Major kicked him right in the stomach. "You don't get to make a self-righteous speech, Rakton," She said, drawing her pistol off her hip. "You're nothing more than a disease ridden, rabid rat who needs to be exterminated." She then pulled the trigger, and the threat of General Rakton was done. She looked up at her troops, and saw the look of relief on their faces. "Mission accomplished." She said.

The Major took a moment to survey the room. "Forex, I need you to guard the door; make sure no one that's not Republic gets in here."

"Sir, yes sir!" M1-4X said, moving into his new position.

"Yuun, see what you can find on their computers!" The Major shouted.

"Affirmative, Major!" the Gand said, and moved out for his assignment.

"Vik, sweep the room and make sure there are no surprises for us!" The Major barked.

"You got it, boss!" Vik said, and began sweeping the room or explosives.

"Dorne, lock down any other point of entry. We don't want any surprises until we can get extracted!" The Major ordered.

Dorne nodded, and moved on to her task.

"Jorgan, you and I are going to search the bodies for anything the Republic might need," The Major said, and was about to move out herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That was you that you kept mentioning to Rakton, wasn't it?" Jorgan said. "The girl whose dreams were smashed and life was destroyed?"

Amelisan sighed. "We'll talk about it later."

"We won't have time," Jorgan said.

Amelisan put her hand on her face, and sighed. "You remember how I told you that I was on Coruscant during the sacking, right?"

"Yes," Jorgan said.

"Well, before that, I was a singer. And I don't just mean just school recitals or small performances; I mean big venues and hundreds of people coming to hear me sing," Amelisan said, as they began searching the bodies. "Well, on the night of the sacking, I was scheduled to perform at the Coruscant Opera."

"The most prestigious opera house in the galaxy? That Coruscant Opera?" Jorgan said, also searching the bodies.

"The very same," Amelisan said. "And it was rumored that the Supreme Chancellor was going to be there to hear me sing."

Jorgan was silent for a moment. "And the sacking took that away from you?"

"Yeah," Amelisan stated. "The rescue I performed for my schoolmates that got me my implants also damaged my vocal cords. Ten years of training and conditioning gone because I needed replacements on the organs I needed to sing."

And that's why you joined the Army?" Jorgan said.

"Yeah," Amelisan said, glad she could no longer cry. "Though I went through a year of depression before seeing an ad for the Army."

It was that moment when the Safecrackers barreled into the room.

"Major! Serious heat's coming in! The scanners are completely off the…" Lieutenant Coria said, before noticing the body of Rakton. "Is that…was that him?"

"General Rakton has been neutralized," The Major said, standing to greet the Safecrackers.


	17. Recognition of the Wrath

Lord Adaso, Wrath of the Emperor and descendant of the Sith'ari Adas, marched into the Korriban Academy, to confront his former master and false Voice of the Emperor, Darth Baras. He had just made his way into the main hall when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"The Emperor's Wrath. I had wondered when you would return to Korriban," the voice said. "You finally show your true power."

Adaso spun around, grabbing his lightsaber, and readied it for activation before he recognized the face; the face of Darth Laurus, his father. Adaso bowed, honoring the man who taught him the way of the Sith from the moment his sensitivity to the Force was discovered.

Darth Laurus smiled warmly, and embraced his son. "Good to see you again, my boy," he said. "You do our ancestor proud."

"How is mother?" Adaso said, when the hug ended.

"She is well," Darth Laurus said. "She's been preparing for your arrival since you informed us of your new position. She's waiting for us upstairs with Darth Vowrawn and a 'Lord Rathari' outside the Council chamber."

Adaso grinned. "Lord Rathari is my minion. I spared his life on Nar Shaddaa, in preparation of the day when I faced Darth Baras," he said. "But that was before the Emperor recognized my power."

"And he wishes to see you strike Baras down. Good," Darth Laurus said. "I trust you plan to use him after you are done with Baras?"

"Of course," Adaso said. "My power base is small at the moment. Rathari could be used to grow it."

"Well done, my son," Darth Laurus said. "For now, we should head upstairs. Your mother and Darth Vowrawn await."

Adaso and Darth Laurus made their way up the stairs, and took the lift up to the Council chamber, when they met Darth Vowrawn, Lord Rathari, and Adaso's mother, Darth Furia.

"Darth Vowrawn. Lord Rathari," Adaso said, and then turned to his mother. "Darth Furia."

"There's no need for titles, Adaso," Darth Furia said. "Not with the authority your new position now commands."

Adaso grinned, now knowing that now was the time to reveal his lineage to the Empire.

"As you say," Adaso said, pausing dramatically. "Mother."

Darth Vowrawn had a moment of shock on his face before regaining his composure. "I thought you looked familiar when we met, my friend. But I couldn't place how."

"Yes, my master, Adaso continues the lineage of his ancestor, the great King Adas," Darth Furia said.

"Then I am glad I chose not to defy you, Lord Adaso," Rathari said, bowing before him.

"Ah, yes," Darth Vowrawn said, bringing his mind back to the only human in the room. "Lord Rathari found me and expressed his wish to be here. A passionate young man."

"I told you I'd have your back when you confront Baras," Rathari said, excitement in his voice. "I want to hear him scream."

"Your wish is about to come true," Adaso said, gleefully.

"Rathari's presence, along as your mother and Darth Laurus', will show the rest of the Dark Council that you have Sith support," Darth Vowrawn said.

"Though I would advise you not reveal your parentage," Darth Laurus said. "It would weaken your position were you to reveal that half of your support in the Council chamber is your parents."

"Wise advice, Wrath," Darth Vowrawn said. "Baras has called a special session of the Council to make his claim as the Emperor's voice official. I'm fashionably late. Your former master and the most powerful Dark Lords in the galaxy await. The play is yours."

"I will lead the way," Adaso said. "I want to be the first thing Baras sees."

"By all means," Darth Vowrawn said, a slight smile on his face.

Adaso pushed open the door, revealing the Dark Council chamber, Baras standing in the middle.

"That had better be Darth Vowrawn coming through those doors," Baras said, in his normally imperious tone.

"Don't act like you weren't expecting me, Baras," Adaso said, goading his former master.

"Interesting," Darth Marr said.

"This isn't the time for one of your games, Vowrawn," Darth Ravage said.

"For the Voice of the Emperor, you're uncharacteristically silent, Baras," Adaso said. "Didn't the Emperor warn you of this?"

"I'm merely amused, young one," Baras said, turning around. "My fellows, this is my former apprentice." He started walking around the room, addressing the Dark Council. "No doubt you are acquainted with his defiance. He was unworthy of me, so I excised him." He turned to Vowrawn. "The Emperor will inform me of what will be done with Vowrawn," He then turned back to Adaso. "For now, assist me in destroying this rabble."

"If Baras is true, and I am false, he should be able to defeat me himself," Adaso said. "Make him prove he is what he says."

"You need only judge by who stands by this cretin," Baras said, focusing on Rathari. "Lord Rathari, who thumbed his nose at our traditions, and got his nose bloodied like a disobedient dog."

"The challenger is also supported by Darth Laurus, Darth Furia and one of our own, Darth Vowrawn," Darth Ravage retorted. "I have no doubt about you, Baras. Swat this gnat quickly so we can continue our business."

"No," Darth Marr said, standing. "Baras claims to be the Voice. This young Lord claims to be the Wrath. I will not provoke the Emperor. The one who lives speaks the truth!"

"Fine, the master will grant the slave's last wish," Baras said, a slight resignation in his voice. "The Emperor has commanded your death. Attack me if you dare."

"I am Adaso, Lord of the Sith, Wrath of the Emperor, and descendant of the Sith'ari, Adas!" Adaso said, pulling his lightsaber off his belt. "I was never, nor shall I ever be, your slave!" He ignited his weapon, and lunged at Baras.

A furious battle ensued, lightsabers flashing as they spun around the combatants. Baras proved a fierce combatant, his skill with a lightsaber and mastery of the Force honed over decades. But Adaso had been trained in the Force and combat since before he could speak, and managed to match Baras move for move, Force ability for Force ability. Eventually, Adaso managed to get the upper hand and using the Force, threw Baras into the wall.

All this did was anger Baras. He unclipped his mask, and dropped it. Then, he began to laugh manically. Then he shot lightning at Adaso. Adaso immediately brought his lightsaber to bear, and blocked the lightning.

"Had enough, child?" Baras taunted. "Can you feel your grip on life slipping?"

Adaso simply glared at Baras, showing no effort to block the lightning. But Baras continued his assault.

"Why persist in this futile gesture of vengeance?" Baras again taunted. "Let go, embrace your death!"

"Forget the bravado, Baras," Adaso said. "No one's buying it." He then tensed his muscles, and sent the lightning back at Baras.

Baras recoiled in pain, and frantically grabbed for his lightsaber. He ignited it in just enough time block Adaso's strike.

The battle continued, but went poorly for Baras. Adaso's furious attacks overwhelmed Baras' defenses, when he finally knocked Baras' lightsaber from his hand from his furious assault. Baras fell back, and Adaso used this opportunity lift his former master into the air, and threw him against the wall once again. But unlike the last time, he didn't let go. Using his mastery of the Dark Side, Adaso began to crush Baras' body. He released him a few moments later, to give his former master one last attempt to beg for his life before he killed him.

And Baras didn't disappoint. "No! My power's abandon me!" He shouted, crawling into the middle of the room. "I call upon the Dark Council to kill this fool! The Emperor commands it!"

And as Adaso expected, the Dark Council turned against Baras, one by one.

"Darth Marr! Strike on the Emperor's behalf, or suffer his disfavor!" Baras pleased.

"I believe I'll take my chances," Darth Marr said, calmly.

Baras turned to the one who had supported him wholeheartedly. "Ravage, has your sense left you as well? Defend me! Defend the Voice!"

Ravage looked at Baras, laid low, and then looked at Adaso. "I will not stand in the path of the Emperor's Wrath."

Baras, still on his knees, looked up at his former apprentice. He was filled with fear, but still spouted his defiance. "YOU THINK YOU'VE WON? YOU THINK YOU CAN SILENCE THE EMPEROR'S TRUE VOICE?" He shrieked. Baras staggered to his feet, his back to his former apprentice. "Deliver the deathblow then! From beyond darkness, I will strike at you! Someday, vengeance will be mine!"

Adaso, who had turned off his lightsaber at this point, walked up to Baras, and spun him around, so Baras would be forced to look the one who killed him in the eye. He put his lightsaber at the navel of his former master, and spoke only six words; "I cleanse the galaxy of you." He then activated his lightsaber, severing the abdominal aorta. He deactivated his weapon, and watched as his former master slump down onto the ground.

"At last, the end of Baras!" Darth Vowrawn said. "The air clears, and my lung can breathe deeply again." He cleared his throat, and started again. "You have proven you are truly touched by the Emperor. The Dark Council knows that the Emperor's Wrath has free reign."

"You are acknowledged, Wrath," Darth Marr said. "Your actions will not be challenged, so long as they do not contradict our own."

"You are answerable only to our ultimate master," Darth Vowrawn said.

Adaso looked over the Council, then at his parents and Lord Rathari. This was his moment to state his position, to show what ends he was willing to go to. "If any of you act in opposition to the Emperor's designs, I will cut you down without hesitation. No one is safe from the Emperor's Wrath!"

Darth Vowrawn was slightly disappointed, but completely understood Adaso's mindset. "As you decree, Wrath." He said. He stood, and spoke again. "Let the enemies of the Empire tremble! The Emperor's Wrath shall consume them all!"

One by one, the rest of the Dark Council stood, and gave a respectful bow. Adaso circled the room, and acknowledged the bow of each member of the Dark Council, and finally walked out, accompanied by his parents and Lord Rathari.

"Well done, my son," Darth Furia said. "You have made us, and your ancestor, very proud."

"I have only done as you have taught me," Adaso said.

"Enough of the false modesty!" Darth Laurus said with a smile. "You may not be a Dark Lord, but your position as the Emperor's Wrath means that none but the Emperor is above you. No one can challenge you."

Adaso looked as his smiling parents, and then smiled himself. "You have a point, father. Though I still need to build a power base."

"That we can help you with," Darth Furia said. "We will support your endeavors, openly now, and aid in any way you need."

"You will need to fight your own battles, of course," Darth Laurus said. "Though after what you did to Baras, I don't think that will be a problem."

"Indeed," Adaso said. Then he turned his attention to Lord Rathari. "And what of you?"

"I would continue to serve the Emperor's Wrath, in whatever way you need me," Rathari said, kneeling before master.

"Get up," Adaso said. Rathari stood, and Adaso gave him his instructions. "You will go to Dromund Kaas, and act as my agent there. While there, you will gather information on the Dark Council, as well any other powerful Dark Lords. If you are challenged, you will invoke my authority, and strike them down!"

Rathari smiled. "As you wish, my lord," He said. "I will report to you when I have information." He then took the lift to the ground floor, and left Adaso and his parents alone.

"And I now lift the prohibition on letting others know your parentage," Darth Laurus said. "You have truly earned your name, my son."

"Yes, at the next gathering, we will announce you as a paladin for our house," Darth Furia said.

"You have my thanks, both of you," Adaso said. "But for now, I must return to my ship, so I can inform my crew of the events that have transpired." He bowed before his parents. "You will see me again at the next house gathering." He then turned, took the lift down, and left the Academy.

**Author's Note:** I can't guarantee any chapters from this point on, mostly because I'm only writing on this as the fancy strikes me. I'm also not as likely to do all the characters either, since not everyone is as interesting to me as others. I'd change the status of this to "complete", but I doubt it ever will be, unless the game itself shuts down. In short, "please continue" and "update soon" will be met with derision from this point on.


End file.
